


1,2,3,4,5,6,7,...Dad!

by CASSIOPE176



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angry Elizabeth, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Good Parent Alexander Hamilton, Guilty Alexander Hamilton, Guilty Philip Hamilton, I Don't Even Know, I just don't accept Philip's death, M/M, Philip Hamilton Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CASSIOPE176/pseuds/CASSIOPE176
Summary: What if Alexander realized that his son's life was in danger? What if he tried to save him? What of the future, if Philip was still alive?As soon as his son took his guns and left, Alexander stopped his work. He was confident in front of Philip but he was beyond worried for his eldest. A duel is not funny business and he just realized that the advice he gave Philip was not the greatest. His pride isn’t more important than his son’s life.Laurens, what would you do? I have already lost you, my Angelica, I can’t lose my son!
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton & Philip Hamilton (1782-1801), Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 21
Kudos: 79





	1. The Duel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, my first English post, I am a little nervous. English is not my first language and this post will surely contain a lot of mistakes. I hope you still enjoy it. I'm waiting for your remarks and advices :)  
Also, I have been obsessed with Hamilton for some time and I am still not over some things ...So, a fix-it!

As soon as his son took his guns and left, Alexander stopped his work. He put down his pen and went to the window. Philip was already gone from his view. He was confident in front of him but he was beyond worried for his eldest. A duel is no funny business and he just realized that the advice he gave Philip was not the greatest. His pride isn't more important than his son's life, his legacy was not his reputation…It resides in his children.

_Laurens, what would you do? I have already lost you, my Eliza, I can't lose my son! _

With this revelation clear, he turned and hurried out of his office. He ran to the staircase. His children were his priority, his number one priority. Even his papers, his legacy, his work, his country, his friends, his Betsy, his life,…All came after his children. They were his treasure, his everything. He was thinking about that while running, hurtling down the stairs. He threw himself on the back door, never looking back.

-"I'm going out!" He screamed on his way out, without waiting for an answer.

Once outside, he crossed the backyard and reached the stable. He didn't pause to pick any horseriding equipment and he jumped on the first horse he found.

-"Come on! En avant!"

With a tug on the flange, his mount was off. The rain was harsh, hitting his shoulders and his face with a cold cruelty. He was griping the reins with all his strength and he couldn't see anything past 5 meters. As he was riding to the wind as fast as possible, only one thought was passing through his mind.

_Philip, I'm coming! Don't die! _

After some time riding, he finally arrived in Jersey near the river. It was approaching dawn, the darkness of the night just shy of covering the land. There, he could just make out figures on the shores.

_That's them! Philip! _

He was terrified to find the duel ongoing, just hearing the start of count to ten. Horrified, he threw himself off his horse and raced to his son. His eyes were on the two young men and he immediately noticed that the teen facing his son was shaky and not following the count. He didn't risk screaming, fearing that a sudden sound would frighten the already tense young men. He ran like he never has. His son's gun was already pointing to the sky. He was too busy running to feel pride for his son's actions. He was nearing the duelers when he saw the unthinkable.

Eacker has stopped and was already turning around.

_No, it's not the right time, nor the right thing to do! _

He was even more horrified to see the young man lifting his gun. To shot his son. He then pushed himself like never before and just as the count arrived at 7, he stopped between the two. He didn't have any time to say something before a piercing sound resonated.

A gunshot, a searing pain in his hip, a cry behind him.

Eacker was looking at him with wide eyes, full of tears. Silence fell, only the sound of the river runoff could be heard.

-"Dad!" screamed Philip.

Alexander sent a smile over his shoulder, to his son before collapsing. Philip hurried to his dad, crying and begging. He kneeled by the fallen man, not knowing what to do. He gripped his coat, shaking him slightly, tears running down his face.

-"Dad, what did you do? Why? It was my duel, not yours! Daddy!" He shouted in his father's face.

Alexander moaned at the movement, one hand clutching his side. He shakily raised the other to cup Philip's face, wiping his tears away with his thumb. He smiled through the pain, his voice wavering.

-"You're my son, your battles are mine" He murmured.

Philip began sobbing, trying to staunch the bleeding by pressing on the wound with his hands. His sleeves were already soaking wet from the rain but blood was now coloring his then white shirt.

-"Don't die, dad. We need you, mom needs you!" He whimpered.

Philip lifted his eyes, fixing the other onlookers with his wet wide eyes. Eacker was on the ground, muttering.

-"It's not my fault, he threw himself in front of the bullet, it's not my fault, it's not,…"

-"EACKER, SHUT UP AND GO GET HELP! Mason, help me keep my father alive! Dad, stay awake and tell me what to do!"

Eacker, startled, got up. He paused a few seconds, as is petrified. He then nodded and ran to the town, followed by his friend. Mason hurried to Philip's side. Philip slapped his father's face when the older man's eyes fluttered.

-"Dad, don't close your eyes! Stay with me!"

Alexander whined and grinned painfully to his son. Blood was running from his mouth, down to his neck. His body began to shake and it was as if all his strength left him. -

-"Alright, alright, don't kill your old man, he is already on the ground."He chuckled weakly.

-"Dad, what do I do?!" Philip cried out.

He was panicking, cold and terrified. The older man was beginning to feel dizzy and could not seem to concentrate on what his son was saying.

-"Dad!"

His son's distress woke him up and he tried to stand up, only to fall back on the ground, whimpering. The pain in his side was unbearable. It was like all his side was on fire. He couldn't help but think that Burr was right all those years ago. « Duels were dumb and immature. » He smirked slightly through the pain as the voice of Burr in his mind. He then turned his attention to his son, realizing that his musing could wait for when he wasn't bleeding all over the floor and his son.

-"Alright, keep pressure on the wound, put a cloth on it and press on it."

He was panting as he said this, his teeth clenched not to scream in pain. Thinking was easy, talking was harder. He then smiled at his son. He really looked like his dear friend John Laurens. He has his mother's cheeks but his eyes were his. Intelligent irises lost in a sea of freckles.

-"Don't worry son, I'll be alright. The important is that you're unhurt."

-"Shut up, keep your strength on breathing." Philip admonished his father. "Mason, give me something to staunch the bleeding!"

Mason ripped his sleeve and gave the piece of clothing to Philip, who immediately put pressure on his father's injury. The older man cried in pain. Ok, talking was hard but breathing was becoming the worst thing to do.

-"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, dad! Hang on, I'm here, you'll be alright" Philip reassured his father.

He was pushing as hard as he dared, torn between his will to save his father and the sadness of causing him more pain.

-"Pip, if I don't make it, tell your mother I'm so sorry about everything. Tell your sisters and brothers I…"

Philip shook his head and interrupted his father, tears in his voice.

-"NO, you will tell them yourself. Help is on the way."

He was then pressing with all his might on the man's side, decision taken. He preferred his father in pain but alive than a tranquil but dead one. His clothes were damp with his father's blood. Alexander groaned and coughed. Philip was horrified to feel splashes of blood on his face.

-"Dad, stay with me! Please, I love you!" He cried.

With the last of his strength, Alexander put his hand on his son's. He looked him in the eyes and murmured.

-"I love you, my sun."

His hands dropped to his sides, touching the ground. His eyes closed and he went unnaturally still. Philip, desperate, lifted him in his arms and tried to slap him awake in his panic.

-Wake up! WAKE UP, Dad !!

Alexander wouldn't wake up. His body was cooling rapidly and Philip was helpless to do anything. A shout was then heard in the distance.

-"I'm back! I found a doctor!"


	2. Stay Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help arrived. Stay alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the first chapter if you want to take a look :)

Philip lifted his head at the shout and saw that Eacker was running toward them with another man. He knew that this was the doctor. The men were emerging from the rain curtain, the doctor clutching a bag in his arms. He could feel his shirt soaked in blood, his legs were asleep from him kneeling position but he didn't pause to think about that. The most important thing at the moment was his father.

-"Hurry, he won't wake up!" He yelled, terrified for his father.

He was holding the older man close to his chest, desperate to feel the beat of his heart. It was slowing slightly and Philip could not comprehend this reality. His father was never still, always muttering or fluttering his hands, thinking about what he is going to write or say next. Always full of advice, of kind words to reassure his children. It was true he was often busy but he was always here for him and his siblings. He loved them and they knew it. He wasn't absent, he wasn't mean nor aggressive. He was their beloved dad, his beloved Daddy. He was pulled out of his musing by the doctor reaching them.

-"Alright young man, let me see the damage. Put him on the ground where I can examine him properly." The doctor gruffed, already opening his bag.

Philip startled at this command, looking down at the injured body in his arms. Alexander has stopped shivering and was really becoming unnaturally cold. The stillness and the coldness… _Like a cadaver… _

-"Nn, no, I don't want to leave him !" Philip mumbled, hugging his father closer.

The doctor, busy sorting his medical devices, stopped and extended his arm toward the young man to put his hand on his shoulder. He threw him a gentle look, touched by this son's despair for his father.

-"Son, you'll do him no good like this, let me help your father." The physician lectured gently.

Philip hesitated, not wanting to release his dad. He looked down at his father's face, noticing the grey tint of his face, the chilliness of his skin. His father was dying…

_Daddy is dying… _

It was like a revelation. His father was dying and he was not helping in any way. He took a deep breath, he squeezed his father one more time, kissing his forehead, and let go, laying him down gently, the man as still as a corpse. He looked at the doctor, who was waiting with gauze and alcohol in his hands, right in the eyes.

-"Help him please, we need him. He is my father, he doesn't have the right to die now !" He finished with a cry.

-"I'll do my best." The doctor assured him.

Philip watched as the physician ripped his father's shirt open and began to examine the wound. He probed and disinfected the bloody gap on the man's side.

-"I am going to bandage his side, I can't treat him here. We have to be quick, I fear an infection. He is also losing blood quickly and without the proper equipment, I can't extract the bullet." The doctor said calmly.

-"Ok, we'll help you. I'll take his horse, you take Eacker's. I'll follow you." Philip answered without waiting, his father needed help.

He turned to Eacker, who was watching everything since he came back with the physician.

-"Can you please go to my mom? She has to know what's going on. Mason will guide you. Please, be quick !"

Mason nodded but Eacker was dubious, not really wanting to confront the wife of the man he just shot and possibly killed.

-"I'm not so sure about your plan, Mason can go on his own…"Eacker said, almost indolent.

Philip sent a glare his way, got up and bounded to the other young man. He planted himself just before him, chests almost touching. He grabbed Eacker's collar and began shaking him furiously.

-"You will go, and you will help! My mother isn't alone, my siblings are at home! You just shot my father, a States Secretary! If I were you, I would do as asked! You will help! YOU WILL !" Philip spat in his face, his face becoming red, his eyes watering.

Eacker lost his nonchalant behavior, almost like his act just registered in his mind. He grabbed Philip's hands, just now noticing the shaking.

-"Alright, I'll look after your siblings. Don't worry."

Philip dropped him and pushed him away. He rubbed his eyes, thinking he was crying too much for his Hamilton's pride.

-"You better do it right, you idiot."He grumbled.

He was turning to get back to his father when Eacker grabbed his arm.

-"Hamilton, just a second, I saw your arm. You weren't gonna shoot…"He didn't finish his phrase, not knowing what to say.

Philip stayed silent for a few seconds. He thought about his dad's advice, his worry for his mother. All of this seemed so far… It was just this morning and everything has gone to shit.

_"This will put an end to the whole affair", my ass! _

He became frustrated, he did everything right, he did what he was told. He pointed his pistol to the sky and now…His father was down, with a bullet in his side.

-"Well, it seems my father didn't save just my life. It was him who told me to point to the sky" He smiled sadly.

Eacker was shocked at this. His mind was reeling with this new piece of information. I killed the man who undoubtedly prevented me from harm, if not death. It wasn't really the time to dwell on this issue thought, as the doctor interrupted his thoughts.

-"Gentlemen, it's not really the time. Your father doesn't have the time!"

The two young men jumped at the interruption. Philip ran back, stumbling, to his father while Eacker and Mason hurried away to go back in town. Philip kneeled next to Alexander.

-"Alright young man, here's what we are gonna do: you lift him under the arms, I take his legs. We have to haul him on the horse and hurry back to town. He needs medical assistance I can't provide him here" The doctor declared, putting his tools back in his back without care.

Philip stood up and gripped his father by the underarms.

-"Alright, Daddy. Let's go" He murmured in his father's ear, hoping to reach him in his unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : I own nothing, all characters belong to Lin-Manuel Miranda.


	3. Doctors are scary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :) I'm back! Exams and life got in the way ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

They carried him over to the horse and paused there, questioning how they were gonna haul him on the animal’s back without aggravating his injuries. They both had hard grips on the fallen man, unwilling to drop him.

-“ Mister Hamilton, we have to be careful. We can’t put him there alone, someone needs to steer the horse but we have to hurry. Let’s try to sit him leaning on your front so you can support him. You’ll have to maneuver the horse carefully, your father can’t sustain another strain.“He mused, taking most of Alexander’s weight on him. “Come on, climb.”

While this was happening, Alexander wasn’t faring well. His breath was shallow, his skin paper-white, his eyelids unmoving. He didn’t make a sound despite all this commotion. Once Philip was perched on the horse’s back, the doctor shakily lifted Alexander and instructed the young man to pull with all his might.

-“There, hurry, grip his arms and pull! Don’t worry about his injury now, the most important is to get him to a clean space where I can correctly heal him! “ The older man admonished, after noticing Philip’s hesitation.

The teen steeled himself and grasped his father’s arms. They made haste with this lifting business and in minutes, the injured man, while still unconscious and dying, was secured against his son’s chest. They quickly departed the location and carefully made their way to the city, hurrying to save a father’s life. Philip was multitasking all the way to the town. He was supporting his father while directing his horse, all the while trying to hurry as much as he dared. He was cold, soaked to the bone but the only coldness he was feeling was coming from Alexander.

_Come on, stupid horse, hurry! I need to be in town, like, yesterday ! _

When, at last, they entered the town, the physician guided them to a modest house. There, he jumped from his horse, screaming toward the entry door.

-“Melania! Open the door and go prepare the operation room! I need all the basic supplies and make sure to disinfect everything! We have a man down, shot in the side !”

The doctor stopped next to Philip’s side, looking up at the young man. He lifted his arms, intent on taking Alexander and bringing him inside to treat him. The son gently pushed his father to the side, supporting him on the way down. Alexander still hadn’t woken up since he passed out. He was as still and as cold as a rock. They quickly brought him inside, not wanting to leave him any longer in the misty wet weather.

-“This way, let’s bring him in the operation room. I want to extract the bullet as soon as possible to diminish the risk of infection. The more we wait, the more he is surfing dangerously close to death.” The doctor lamented.

The young man was led to a room equipped with an operating table. A woman was already there, pushing a small rolling char. He briefly glimpsed at the medical equipment on it. Alexander was put on the table and the doctor turned toward Philip.

-“There my lad, that’s where I am gonna do my job and you’re gonna freshen yourself. Let me save your father, I promise to make everything possible to let you keep him.” The physician said gently.

-“I’m not leaving ! I can’t leave him alone! Philip snapped, visibly panicked.

-“You’re leaving and that’s final ! You won’t help your father by fainting from the adrenaline crash I can sense coming boy! I don’t have the time to reanimate you when I am working on keeping your father alive! Now, out! The doctor nearly screamed.

Philip was so shocked by the doctor’s tone that he didn’t sense a hand gripped his arm and pushing him gently out of the room. Once in the hall, he noticed Mason standing before him. He was clutching his arms gently and his mouth was moving. Philip couldn’t hear anything other than the rush of his blood in his ears. His vision was dimming, and he suddenly noticed that he couldn’t breathe. His legs gave out under him and he fell. Mason kneeled with him and took his hand to place it on his own chest. He was deliberately taking deep, exaggerated breaths, prompting Philip to do the same. After a few minutes, the ragged breaths stopped, and Philip heard at last what Mason was murmuring.

\- “It’s alright Phil, the doctor is working, it will be ok, you’ll see,…”He was murmuring gently, looking at the distressed young man in the eyes. “You’re with me now Phil? “He asked gently.

Philip swallowed, took a deep inspiration.

-“Yeah, sorry.” Philip answered softly.

Tears were gathering at the corners of his eyes and he was crying without even knowing it. Mason brought him to his chest and hugged him tightly, caressing the back of his head gently. He didn’t say anything, he was just waiting for Philip to calm down. He couldn’t offer more than empty words of reassurance and they had known each other for too long for that.

-“Your mother and aunt are coming, Eacker was ordered to stay at your home with your sisters and brothers.” Mason informed, never stopping his comforting gestures.

This brought Philip back to reality and he pushed Mason away.

-“What did my mother say? She is coming now? “

-“Yep, couldn’t say anything to change her mind. She was dressing when I left to come to find you” His friend told him, a sad smile on his lips.

A door was opened brutally and two voices were heard in the hallway.

-“Where are they ?! Where are my boys? I want to see my son and husband!

-Eli, calm down!

Philip got up and, without waiting for his friend, ran towards the front door. At a corner, he finally saw his disheveled mother and his out of breath aunt. He couldn’t help himself, he threw his arms around Elizabeth’s neck and sobbed in her neck.

-“I’m so sorry mom! It’s my fault, I know you are angry but it was not dad’s fault! I am the one who provoked Eacker to a duel! What are we gonna do if father die ?! I don’t know what-“

Elizabeth hugged him tightly, crying herself. They fell to the ground, unable to keep standing. They felt an embrace envelop them and a soothing voice calming their troubled hearts.

-“There, my loves. Calm down, this oaf survived a war, he will survive the temper of a petulant, wet behind the ears teenager.”

Angelica crooned, trying to comfort son and mother. Philip, with his face still awkwardly pressed under his mother’s chin, shook his head and looked up to his aunt’s face.

\- “No, auntie, it’s really bad and it’s my fault…He jumped in front of me! “ He cried, shaking.

Angelica smiled sadly and touched his hair.

-“As much as I am angry with Alex, he is your father, and you and your siblings are his treasures. Even if he is emotionally constipated. “ She chuckled sadly, tilting her face slightly towards her sister. “Come on, let’s go see what’s going on with your infuriating husband."

Eliza didn’t answer, she just kept hugging Philip. She was still in shock after the happenings of this day. She was reading in her bedroom, refusing to talk to Alexander. The Reynolds affair had really put a toll on their marriage and she didn’t know if she could forgive him.

Just as she was thinking about this mess, she heard screaming. She immediately got up, her door opened before she could do something else. Mason and a young man she didn’t know appeared, followed by her sister. Apparently, her husband had been shot during a duel and Philip was with him.

She didn’t catch more before Mason told her sister an address and ran out of the room. The stranger was standing there, visibly lost. Angelica dragged him outside and, before closing the door, told me to dress up quickly. She did just that and found her sister waiting for her at the front door. She assured Eliza that her children were taken care of and they were gone. She didn’t really remember the way they took, just the voice of her sister and the hand that was clutching hers.

She came back to reality at her son’s face, crying and in despair. She took a deep breath and borrowed some of her sister’s courage, the two exchanging a look above Philip’s head.

-“Alright, come on sweetheart.” She said, standing and pulling her son with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, still enjoying this? I welcome all critics :) Hug to you all! (づ￣ ³￣)づ

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, that's it :) Is it any good? Do you want me to go on?  
See you soon I hope :)


End file.
